Playing the Queen
by maybeweare
Summary: One-shot based on a prompt from SeverusBarnabus3102. After the curse breaks, everyone returns to the Enchanted Forest and Regina introduces Emma to the Evil Queen. Bondage, dirty talk, role playing, D/s - basically just dirty SwanQueen.


**Written for SeverusBarnabus3102 for being the 100th reviewer of True Love for the Heartless. The prompt was SwanQueen with bondage and dirty talk :)**

* * *

Regina gave the rope a sharp tug, lips curling into a smirk when the knot held fast. "I thought I made it clear," she said slowly, eyes sweeping down from Emma's tied wrists to her face, "that if I caught you trespassing on my land again, you would be punished."

Emma was uncharacteristically silent, just staring back at Regina. She'd seen bits and pieces of Regina's Evil Queen wardrobe over the course of the few weeks they'd been in the Enchanted Forest, but today's transformation was so much more than a dangerously low bustier and tight leather pants peeking out from beneath a red velvet coat. No, today Regina was larger than life in personality as well, making Madame Mayor look positively meek in comparison.

Regina brought a hand to the side of Emma's face, tracing her thumb over the blonde's lower lip. "Or maybe that's what you want," she purred as Emma's breath hitched. "Maybe that's why you came here. To see the Queen for yourself. To get a taste of her wrath." Regina leaned in close, tucking her thumb back to make room for her lips to hover just over Emma's. "Is that what you're looking for, little girl?"

"Yes," Emma whispered, and Regina's lips came down hard on hers. Emma met her hungrily, letting her head fall back against the wall when Regina took her mouth away all too soon.

The Queen let out a deep laugh that sent a chill up Emma's spine. "Slut," she said emphatically, trailing her fingers down Emma's neck and over her shoulder, stopping at her bare breast.

Emma arched up into her touch, fighting against the urge to close her eyes.

Regina brought her free hand between Emma's legs, barely touching her. "You're soaked already and I've hardly done anything." She dipped her head to Emma's neck, kissing the spot that never failed to earn her a little sigh. "Maybe I should just leave you here." Another kiss, lower on her neck. "Tied up and naked and desperate."

"Don't you dare," Emma replied, trying to sound commanding but too breathless to succeed.

Regina pulled back suddenly, turning and striding towards the far side of the room. "I'm sorry, who's in charge here?" She pivoted to face Emma again.

"You are, Your Majesty." Emma forced herself to take deep breaths. "I apologize."

Regina smiled, pleased. "Good girl." She came closer, towering over the blonde in her platform heels, still keeping a few feet between them.

They stood there, staring at each other, Emma's lips parted slightly as she waited for Regina's next move. Despite herself, the Queen couldn't hold back any longer. She closed the distance between them, bracing one hand on Emma's hip while tangling the other in blonde hair and kissing her deeply. They were both breathless by the time Regina pulled just slightly away.

"Is the slut going to beg for it?" Regina asked. It was the only way she could think of to maintain dominance and get to touch Emma without further delay.

"Please," Emma whimpered, and Regina trailed her hand from the blonde's hip down her thigh, guiding the leg up around her waist.

"Please what, Emma?" Regina didn't give her a chance to respond, drawing Emma's bottom lip between hers and nipping at it. She drew the other leg up, balancing the blonde's weight between her and the wall to give Emma's arms a break.

Emma gripped the rope tying her hands to the wall, keeping her eyes evenly on Regina's. "Fuck me," she said, emphasizing each word and smiling at the arousal in those brown eyes that were trying so desperately to remain neutral.

Regina crushed her lips to Emma's again, bracing her with one arm around her waist while slipping her other hand between their bodies and thrusting three fingers into her. The blonde tried to cry out, but Regina wouldn't let up on the kiss. She stroked roughly, quickly, finally breaking the kiss to allow Emma to make desperate sounds just beside her ear. Emma was close already, Regina could tell, and she rubbed the heel of her hand against the blonde with a grin. "Not yet," she whispered, barely audible over Emma's labored breathing.

"Please." Emma's knuckles were going white around the rope, and Regina briefly wished the blonde was free to move so those fingers could be digging into her back instead. "Please let me come for you."

Regina brought her head back just enough for Emma's hazy eyes to focus on her. She gave the blonde a thoughtful look, considering, and Emma bit her lip hard as she tried to stop her muscles clenching around Regina's fingers. "I don't think you want it enough."

"I want _you_," Emma said, her voice going raspy with need. "I need you. Please, Regina, please."

Regina leaned back in, her lips lightly touching Emma's ear. "Now," she commanded, and the blonde instantly responded, throwing her head back against the wall and crying out a strangled version of Regina's name. The brunette finally broke character, letting go of the Queen to pepper Emma's neck and face with kisses. She withdrew her fingers, wiping the excess wetness on Emma's stomach before reaching up to untie her. Emma let her arms fall limply to her sides as Regina carried her the short distance to the bed and set her down.

Emma looked dazed, watching as Regina shed her coat and joined her on the bed in just her bustier and skin-tight pants. She made an unintelligible sound, just tucking herself closer to the brunette and closing her eyes.

Regina took one of Emma's hands and raised it, looking at the reddened skin circling her wrist. "I look forward to hearing how you're going to explain the rope burns to your mother," she said, kissing the inside of Emma's wrist gently.

Emma sighed happily. "My mother doesn't ask questions anymore. We playing Evil Queen this time next week?"

Regina pulled the blonde closer, shutting her own eyes. "We can talk about that later. I'm not letting you go anywhere quite yet."


End file.
